Somewhere Out There
by Mysteria
Summary: Tim reminisces about his childhood. Tim/Ziva friendship. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Do not own them, the song Somewhere Out There or the movie An American Tail.

Spoilers: None.

I was just sitting back and relaxing while watching one of my other favorite shows Community and got inspiration for this cute little gem I've written. They had done an episode that featured the use of the Somewhere Out There, which was also in the movie An American Tail that came out in the late 80's; which is a very cute movie. I wasn't quite sure on Sarah's age, couldn't remember if they gave a birth date but I assumed she was about twenty in Twisted Sister which would have put her birth year as 85, early 86. Tim/Ziva friendship.

Somewhere Out There

Tim let out a sigh as he stretched his legs. "Thanks for having me over Ziva."

"It is no problem McGee; it seemed as if you had a lot on your mind after the case was over." She stepped back out into the kitchen. "The food is taking longer than I thought it would, it's going to be at least another thirty minutes, sorry."

"It's okay." He grabbed the glass of water he had and took a gulp. "It wasn't that I had a lot on my mind, it's just towards the end I was thinking of my own family, or how it used to be growing up." She smiled.

"That sounds like something on your mind." He bit his lip and let out a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so, I'm not used to it, cases usually don't trigger anything personal for me, and it's odd for me when they do." She came and sat down next to him.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Um, I don't know." He took another drink. "You got a remote to this thing?" He pointed towards the television. She got up and walked towards the shelves.

"Somewhere I do. I don't watch it a lot, it usually gets watched the most when Tony comes by with his movie addiction." Tim let out a laugh. "I'm surprised you're asking for it though, didn't think you watched TV." He shrugged.

"I have my moments."

"Ah, there it is, here you go." She handed to him and sat back down. He turned the television on and started flicking through the channels, eventually stopping on one.

"Oh." He mumbled to himself. Ziva looked at the screen.

"You want to watch a cartoon rat?" Tim laughed.

"No, no, and it's a mouse by the way, this is An American Tail, it was one of my sister's favorite movies when we were younger. She was only like two when it came out so I doubt she understood it, I think she just enjoyed the pictures and the music in it." Ziva looked at him.

"What's it about?" She asked, intrigued by the fact that she may learn something of Tim's past; he was always so private.

"A family of mice emigrating to the states, but the boy gets separated from his family and has to find his way back to them. It's kind of cheesy but it's cute." He glanced at the screen. "Oh her favorite part is coming up, she would always stop whatever she was doing and come cuddle up to me… this one time mom had started her bath and she heard it come on and came barreling out of the tub butt naked covered in bubbles. " Ziva laughed.

"Your mom was mad?" Tim shook his head.

"I know she wanted to be but when she chased after her she found her clinging to me on the couch she may as well have melted. I think she actually grabbed the camcorder and started filming. I was kind of ticked though, her bubbles messed up my homework, and I had to redo it."

"It sounds cute though."

"Yeah, yeah." He shrugged. "Ah, this is it, look." She turned back towards the screen.

"_Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight_

_Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight_

_Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer_

_That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there_

_And even though I know how very far apart we are_

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star"_

Ziva tilted her head attentively; the screen kept bouncing between two mice singing, one female and one male. She glanced at Tim who seemed to be lost in thought. She thought to say something but continuing watching instead.

"_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

_Somewhere out there if love can see us through_

_Then we'll be together somewhere out there_

_Out where dreams come true"_

The scene had ended with both mice in the same screen, though still not together, singing. A thought popped into her head and she looked at Tim; he still looked lost in thought.

"Tim?"

"Hmm?"

"The two mice in that scene, they are siblings?" She asked.

"Yeah, brother and sister." She smiled.

"Older brother, younger sister?"

"Yeah." He shifted slightly on the couch.

"I think your sister was smarter then you gave her credit for back then." She stated with a smile. He looked at her and smiled back.

"Yeah, maybe." He shifted again.

"That's what's on your mind isn't it? When you saw how happy he was to get back his sister." Tim looked everywhere but at her. "You guys haven't spoken recently have you?"

"No, she's been really busy lately." He responded with a sad look. Ziva smiled and moved his arm so she could move closer, once again he shifted; she laughed.

"Tim, no need to be bashful."

"Oh I…"

"I may not be your sister, but I am your friend and I think you need comfort right now, so just sit, relax, we'll watch the movie while we wait for the food to finish."

"I guess." He said with a sigh. She curled closer and pulled a leg up on the couch; eventually he let his arm un-tense and let it loosely drop over her shoulder. She patted his leg with a smile and turned her attention to the TV. She felt his head come close her forehead, and then felt and ever so light peck to the side of her head and then he settled back into the couch while whispering "Thank you Ziva."


End file.
